STAR I HAVEN'T MET part 1
by deduction geek
Summary: It's a story of dc which will introduce a character i made.i took two months to think. it will take you to a different haibara. read it and enjoy it.i hope you will like it
1. Chapter 1

**STAR I HAVEN'T MET**

"It's been five months since I changed into a kid. It seems like a very different life I had ever experienced but at least I can rest as a child away from the fear and anxiety that always haunts me from inside. Good night diary."

"Oi haibara, oi open the gate. It's me Conan."

'Coming wait for a sec.' "what are you doing, alone inside here?"

'Nothing edogawa-kun, just talking to myself what I have become. Running from the organization here and there even I will be alive or not'

'Baka don't think about this too has called you upstairs to eat dinner. Everyone is waiting for you at table. Today we have to also go to ayumi-chan's house for staying a night there.'

"Yes! Commander-san."

'Ok meet there at table .Pack up your - Chan's oka-san has come to receive us. We would better hurry up.'

"OK! Kudo-kun.I will be upstairs right now."


	2. Chapter 2

'Mitsuhiko-kun, don't keep it like this'

'Sorry Ayumi-chan.' 'Oi Mitsuhiko keep it only in that way as ayumi-chan is asking' said genta.

'Now you guys, everything is ready?' said Conan.

'Yes' (everyone said at once)

'Here comes Haibara-san' said Mitsuhiko.

'So hakase we all are going' said Conan

'Children, be quick it will be late' said Ayumi oka-san.

'Oka-san what you have made in dinner?'

'When you will reach home I will tell you '

After reaching Ayumi's home ….

'Listen children here are all your beds.'

'Ok' (Everyone said)

'All of you come to the dining hall or dinner.'

After having dinner, everybody is sleeping except Haibara. She is sitting near window and thinking deeply.

'Today , this date used to be my best day in life. Onee-Chan always used to give me a gift. Life would be changed like this suddenly I couldn't believe. She is not any more with me nor my parents. I have no family.'

'Oi Haibara'

'Ah! Conan-kun, what are you doing here?'

'The same question I should be asking to you Haibara'

'What is the matter Haibara?'

"Kudo-kun. I envy you"

"Means"

"I envy you for having a good family since childhood and having a friend as professor and …"

"And..."

"And having someone as Mouri-san who cares and loves you a lot and for having a peaceful childhood"

"H..a..i..b..a..r..a"

'And you should be sleeping right now and me also. Good night Kudo-kun.'

Meanwhile at London…..

'I am coming'

Next morning….

'Conan-kun, Conan-kun, CONAN-KUN!' said Ayumi

'Yeah Ayumi-chan. What happened?'(in a sleepy stare)

'Ai-chan is not at her bed. We searched the whole house but we could not find her anywhere.'

"WHAT!"

Conan remembering last night words.

"She was sad from inside. Don't tell me that she left the house due to that reason" Conan thought to himself.

"HURRY UP! Let's find her"

As they start to go outside the gate opens and Haibara comes panting inside the house.

"Is everything alright here? Has someone lost anything?" said Haibara

"WHERE were you Ai-chan? We all were so tensed about you"

'I just….. I just went for a walk. Can't I?"

'You can Haibara-san'

'Oh God! You scared us a lot just like when my eel-box is left in the house'

"GENTA-KUN!"

'My My you all are thinking so much about me' said Haibara

Meanwhile at London….

"Mrs. Weathersbee, Mrs. Weathersbee."

"Ya dear speak"

"I have got all the tickets to Japan for today's flight and all the things will be here only and nothing will be shifted"

"And your work dear?"

"Mrs. Weathersbee I will be doing my work from Japan only. You need not to worry"

"Are you still sticked to your decision?"

"Yes. After I have seen all these happenings in my life, I can't think straight and my decision final. We are going and no questions about it."

"But those two are arguing over this decision with me"

"Let them argue and tell them that we are not going to change this decision"

"And language and all that?"

"Those two know very well Japanese so no problem only I don't know anything about Japanese

So only I have to adjust there"

"Ok as you wish. Clothes are packed. Let's finish our dinner so that we can leave on time for airport"

"Yes Mrs. Weathersbee"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

"Ai-Chan is everything alright?"

"Yep! No problem at all"

"So what hakase said you on the phone Ai-Chan?"

"He has called on his house to show his latest experiment."

"New experiment. So excited Conan-kun."Said Ayumi

At reaching professor's house

"All of you came. I will show you quick so you will not be late for school."

"Here is my latest experiment .It's name is mind reader."

"MIND READER"

"Yes. It is having a wire which has to be put on human heads and what they are thinking in mind. It will be shown on the screen attached to it."

"It's so cool hakase."

"May I get Conan-kun as my apprentice to show this experiment?"

"Hai hakase."

"You sit here. I will attach wires. Wires attached then why it's not working."

"What's burning hakase?"Asked Conan

"THE WIRES ARE BURNING! RUN CONAN-KUN!"

Machine blasts. Professor becomes sad.

"My machine. What will I do now?"

"Takkk! Again a failure."Said Haibara

"Aren't we all getting late for school?"

"Yes we didn't paid attention. Need to hurry. Bye Hakase." Said Ayumi

"He had again a failure Ai-Chan"

"Don't worry about him. He will be fine."

"Ai-Chan just asking out of curiosity where your family living is?"

"My family ….."

"Her family is living at America by and we both live nearby so we both are neighbors." Said Conan.

"Yes Ayumi-chan edogawa-kun is right."

AT REACHING SCHOOL

Teacher enters a girl with having half blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good Morning children."

"Good Morning teacher."

"Here's a new girl in our class. Her name is Amy Watson. She is from London then also she has good Japanese."

"Mitsuhiko-kun a new girl in our class."

"Yes Ayumi-Chan means we will take her in our detective boys."

"Hi everyone. My name is Amy Watson. Nice to meet you all."

"Amy you could sit wherever you want to."

"Yes Madame"

She goes and sits near Haibara.

"Hi Amy-san. My name is Ayumi Yoshida. His name is Mitsuhiko Tsuburuya. His name is Kojima Genta. Her name is Ai Haibara and his name is Edogawa Conan."

"Nice to meet you all."

School bell rings.

'She is going without taking with us. Let's catch us and know more about her family.'

'Oi Amy-san, Amy-san wait for us.'

"Thanks for waiting"

"Let's walk down home together Amy-san." Said Ayumi

'Ok'

'So Amy-san where do you live?'

"I live…..live in Beika Street. Ahm.. not having pretty idea but it is near a huge western style villa but I know the route to reach home very well through landmarks."

"Why don't you not know your address?"

"I came from London yesterday only with my family that's why."

"You are from London then also you are having good Japanese." Said Conan

"Yeah my oldest Onee-Chan used to send me to Japanese language tutor in London."

"Who is living in your family?" Said Ayumi

"In my family there are not so much members living but I have 2 Onee-Chan's, one little sister and a homemaker couple-Mr. and Mrs. Weathersbee."

"And your Oka-san and Otto-san?"

"I haven't seen my Oka-san and Otto-san since childhood. My eldest Onee-Chan is my Oka-san and Otto-san."

"Lo, here is my house."

"So this huge villa which was building from one year is yours." Said Genta

"I didn't know about it. My Onee-Chan used to talk about it."

"You are pretty rich. How much year old is your Onee-Chan?"

"Ahm..if only you don't freak out."

"We will not freak out."

"She is 18 years only."

"WHAT! 18 YEARS ONLY" everybody said together

To be continued….

"


End file.
